The Choice
The Choice is Nagi's first Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It occurs during the afternoon on the south side of the ECP building, which is west of the Administrative District's Mimeosome Maintenance Center in New Los Angeles. Dialogue : "Ah, Cross. Your timing is, as always, impeccable." : "Since I can't seem to find Vandham anywhere, might I ask for your counsel instead?" : "I've just received an emergency request from a team of Pathfinders." : "They've been deployed to an extremely dangerous area—one where we've lost multiple teams already." : "At long last, this team succeeded in reaching their destination. But the data probe they needed to complete their mission was destroyed in battle." : "So the question is…how should we deliver the replacement supplies they need?" : "We could send Harriers or Interceptors, but we can't dismiss the possibility that they, too, could be wiped out en route." : "So perhaps the better choice is to order the Pathfinders to retreat, then begin planning a return mission." : "With the experience gained from this first trip—plus an escort of Harriers and Interceptors—there's a good chance they could reach the destination again." : "So what would you choose? Attempt an immediate delivery of replacement supplies, or abort the mission and try again later?" : Deliver Immediately: "Say it's worth the risk to complete the mission." (+ ) :: "So you're saying that squandering this opportunity could prove to be the greater danger?" :: "Hmm. We'd be risking many lives, but that may be the sort of risk we have to take if we hope to accomplish anything on this dangerous world…" :: "And after all that you've accomplished as a BLADE, I don't take your opinion lightly." :: "It's settled then—we'll send the Harriers. If your gambit succeeds, the benefit to New LA will be considerable." :: "Now I must head back to BLADE HQ and work out the particulars of the mission. Good day to you." :: (END) : Abort the Mission: "Suggest Nagi order a retreat and plan a new mission." :: "Indeed. Our bodies may be mimeosomes, but they're still too precious an asset to risk without good reason." :: "It would be reckless to risk the lives of so many BLADE operatives on this single mission." :: "As a wise man once said, "For he that fights and runs away, may turn and fight another day." Let's just hope the second time is the charm." :: "I will order the Pathfinders to retreat immediately." :: "Thank you. After all that you've accomplished as a BLADE, I don't take your opinion lightly." :: "Now I must head back to BLADE HQ and work out the particulars of the new mission. Good day to you." :: (END) : Propose Plan C: "Offer to deliver the supplies yourself." :: "I like the way you think. If I had my druthers, I'd go out there with you myself." :: "But I'm afraid this time, it's not an option." :: "Vandham has put his foot down. He actually insists that neither of us can go." :: "BLADE is a large organization, and Elma's team is hardly the only skilled one at our disposal." :: "Apparently, Vanham thinks I need to utilize some of these other teams in order to promote group harmony and effectiveness." :: "This won't be the last time this kind of question arises, and we'll need a better plan in the future. But for now, we need to choose one of these two strategies." :: (END) Category:Nagi Heart-to-Hearts